rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Team JNPR vs. Death Stalker
"Team JNPR vs. Death Stalker" is a battle that occurred in the ruins on the outskirts of the Emerald Forest during "Players and Pieces", where Team JNPR fight a Death Stalker Grimm in order to exit the forest with their relic and complete Beacon Academy's initiation process. Preceding Events The Death Stalker is first introduced when Pyrrha Nikos leads it to her would-be team after she and Jaune Arc anger it by entering its nest. There are multiple conflicts with the Death Stalker before the members of the would-be Team JNPR are forced stand together to bring the creature down. Both Team RWBY and Team JNPR work together to fight the Death Stalker and a Nevermore. It is only when Nora Valkyrie knocks Blake Belladonna off the bridge does JNPR's first fight really begin. The Fight The bridge where Team JNPR is fighting the Death Stalker on begins to wobble, alerting Jaune of its instability and causing him to shout out to his fellow combatants, telling them to push forward at the Death Stalker so that they will not fall off the bridge. Pyrrha dashes forward, blocking a strike from the left pincer as she quickly slashes back at it, knocking it away. The Grimm responds with another strike, but Jaune, who darts past Pyrrha, blocks the right pincer with Pyrrha leaping over him to stab the right pincer, knocking it back as well, thus exposing the creature's face. Lie Ren charges through the opening, shooting at the Grimm as it tries to stab him with its stinger. Ren slightly evades and leaps onto the Grimm's stinger, proceeding to use StormFlower to shoot the joint between the stinger and the tail, severely weakening it. Nora then steps forward and fires at it with Magnhild, but the Death Stalker crosses its armored pincers in front of itself, making the grenades ineffective while knocking both Jaune and Pyrrha back. As it opens up its pincers again, Pyrrha immediately uses the opening to throw Miló straight into one of the scorpion's eyes, which subsequently causes the Death Stalker to fling Ren off its tail as it thrashes around, sending him flying into a stone pillar where he crashes and is knocked out for the remainder of the fight. Jaune, who has just picked himself up, notices that the Death Stalker's stinger is hanging loose. He immediately calls out to Pyrrha, who throws her shield like a boomerang at the stinger, severing it and causing it to fall and embed itself into creature's own head. The shield bounces off a pillar and flies back toward Pyrrha before attaching itself to her arm. Jaune then calls to Nora, who then jumps onto Pyrrha's shield and is launched into the air. As she begins to fall, Nora sends herself shooting downwards with the help of her weapon, and nails the stinger further into the creature. The force of the blow causes the bridge to tip toward the Death Stalker, launching the rest of the party into the air toward stable ground as Nora "shoots" herself off the Death Stalker's head, causing it to fall into the abyss below along with the remnants of the bridge. As Pyrrha flies over the Death Stalker, her spear floats out of its eye and back into her hand. Trivia *Chapter 4 and 5 of the RWBY: The Official Manga, doesn't change much except the fight was extended. Image Gallery JvS1.png|Nora deals the first strike of the encounter. JvS2.png|Team JNPR charges against the Death Stalker. JvS3.png|Ren fires at the joint in the Death Stalker's stinger. JvS4.png|Nora fires a round from Manghild. JvS5.png|Pyrrha prepares to throw her spear. JvS6.png|Ren is throw off the Death Stalker's tail. JvS7.png|The Death Stalker's weakened stinger finally gives way. JvS8.png|Pyrrha begins to launch Nora. JvS9.png|Nora lands the final strike after her descent. Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 1